


Wizard Crime Section (WCS)

by Geci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est finie. Les étudiants de Poudlard ont pour beaucoup finis leurs études et sont actuellement dans la vie active. Ron est Tireur d'Elite et Harry est Auror. Quant à Hermione elle travail au ministère. /!\ Slash. Paring : Dron allusions à d'autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre** : Wizard Crime Section (WCS)  > Ceci est un jeu de mot avec le WCS qui est le "World Cosplay Submit", soit le concours mondial de cosplay dont la finale se déroule chaque année à Nagoya au Japon pendant les vaccances d'été avec les finalistes de chaque pays.  
>  **Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, les quelques OC sont à moi.  
>  **Parings** : Draco/Ron est le paring principal, mais il y a des allusions à d'autres (Deamus et Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois, ainsi que Krum/Hermione entre autre).  
>  **PS** : Ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'ai commencé en octobre 2013, je le poste enfin ici après l'avoir publié sur FFnet. Je suis ouverte aux commentaires constructifs  & co.

La guerre était terminée, enfin. Le monde des sorciers avait repris son calme et son cours, comme il le pouvait, avec ses hauts et les bas. Difficile de se remettre d'une telle expérience. Entre les coups durs, les personnes perdues, ou encore l'image qu'on a de nous, tout est assez difficile à gérer, en particulier pour certains étudiants de Poudlard, trop jeunes pour faire la guerre, bien qu'on soit toujours trop jeune et qu'après, finalement, c'est plus de notre âge... Certains d'entre eux avaient repris les cours, partis pour une nouvelle, voire dernière année. Aujourd'hui, ces derniers ont pour la plupart obtenu leurs ASPICs et finit leurs études supérieures, rentrant alors dans le monde du travail. Parmi eux, on retrouve notre trio d'or comme on les appelle. Les héros de la guerre. Sans oublier trois autres brillants (voir explosifs pour certains) sorciers, tous trois sortis de Gryffondor, Messieurs Longdubat, Finnigan et Thomas, ainsi que la petite dernière de la famille Weasley. Bien entendu, d'autres sorciers sortis d'autres maisons ont suivi cette même voie, couronnée par la réussite scolaire. On peut donc ajouter à cette liste : Mademoiselle Lovegood, Mademoiselle Chang, mais aussi Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Nott, Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Malfoy, et, contre toutes attentes, Monsieur Goyle qui a étonnamment réussi sa scolarité.

Aujourd'hui, toutes ces personnes ont une vie stable, en tout cas essayent. Pour commencer, le Trio : Harry est devenu Auror. Après Poudlard, il a fait 3 ans d’études avec Ron. Ce dernier a préféré la Brigade de Police Magique où il travail comme Tireur d’Elite de Baguette Magique. Hermione, quant à elle, travaille au ministère, ayant eu des mentions des plus honorables, elle a aujourd'hui un poste à responsabilités dans le département de la coopération magique internationale où elle travaille dans la section britannique de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, avec comme collège Pansy, du Bureau international des lois magiques. Neville est professeur de Botanique, Seamus médicomage, bien que ses amis aient quelques craintes au vu de son passé explosif, quant à Dean il est artiste pour le Chicaneur, dont Luna a pris la suite avec son père, la Gazette compte d'ailleurs Blaise et Cho parmi ses meilleurs photographes. Ginny est joueuse de Quiddich professionnelle en tant qu'Attrapeuse dans l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois qui est gardien et de Marcus Flint, poursuiveur, à croire que les Serpentard sont pleins de surprises. Fred et George travaillent toujours à leur compte, bien que Fred ait été arrêté après la guerre durant 1 an, ayant fait une petite frayeur à ses proches avec un coma de quelques mois, Lee Jordan l'avait alors remplacé et il est désormais employé des jumeaux et testeur officiel. Finalement, Théodore travaille comme mannequin pour la haute couture et Goyle travaille comme chef dans un restaurant prestigieux, alors que personne ne se doutait de ses talents culinaires. En ce qui concerne Draco, il s'est dirigé vers des études plus centrées sur les potions, sans surprise me direz-vous, là où tous ont été étonnés est quant à la voie qu'il a choisi de suivre par la suite. Il l’est aujourd'hui membre de la Brigade de Police Magique. Oui, oui, Brigade de Police Magique. Il est spécialiste dans l'analyse de preuves, et travaille donc dans la section de recherche et d’analyse.

Outre les exploits scolaires, parlons de la vie privée de ces jeunes gens. Harry est actuellement en couple avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione ont jugé bon de se séparer, ce qui nous fait donc un Ronald célibataire, et une Hermione de nouveau en couple avec un certain Victor Krum, actuellement également dans l'équipe de Ginny comme second poursuiveur. Fred, quant à lui est avec Angelina, qui est rédactrice au Chicaneur par ailleurs, à croire que Luna a embauché tout Poudlard, alors que son frère est en colocation avec Lee et Katy Bell. Zabini et Théodore sont actuellement également en colocation, ainsi que Seamus et Dean qui semblent être un peu plus qu'en colocation, sans parler d'Olivier et Marcus qui passent leur temps à se hurler dessus plutôt que d'être vraiment en colocation ou en quoi que ce soit d’autre d'ailleurs, même si leur équipe ne semble pas vraiment être dupe. Pansy elle, court toujours après son prince charmant aux yeux gris qui habite un studio, en plein cœur de Londres, qui est loin d'être modeste, même si comparé au Manoir Malfoy c'est un salon, mais Draco voulait couper un peu les ponts avec sa famille, enfin, surtout avec son père qui est d'une humeur massacrante depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

En parlant de Lucius, il est actuellement privé de baguette pendant encore 1 an, mais semble avoir un comportement des plus calme, bien qu'il continue d'avoir ses altercations puérils au ministère avec Arthur, ce qui a pour résultat de laisser penser à Hermione que finalement ce sont deux enfants de 10 ans qui se justifient par « c'est lui qui a commencé ! ».

A présent, parlons un peu de Poudlard. Celui-ci à subi quelques rénovations, remettant ainsi la Grande Salle en état, ainsi que la Salle sur Demande, occasionnellement réquisitionnée pour des suivis psychologiques. Le Professeur Chourave est partie à la retraite, ce qui fait que Neville est à présent professeur de Botanique. Severus a repris son poste de Professeur de Potions. Oui, professeur de Potions, en effet, le poste de professeur de Défense est déjà pourvu, et par un certain Remus Lupin. Et pour couronner le tout, le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est... Sirius Black... Entre eux, c'est à peu près le même refrain qu'entre Lucius et Arthur... au grand damne de Minerva McGonagall, à présent Directrice, qui en a plus qu'assez de les entendre s'énerver comme un vieux couple avec un loup-garou en guise de chien, ce qui est assez paradoxal. Quand aux directeurs des Maisons, c'est la remplaçante de Madame Bibine, une ancienne joueuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle qui a repris la maison.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier "vrai" chapitre de cette fanfic. Je posterais le reste des chapitres toute les semaines étant donné que la fiction est presque terminée. Si je la termine plus tôt, peut-être que je posterais les chapitres plus régulièrement, à vrai dire il ne me reste que l'épilogue, mais je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de mon dernier chapitre et ai du mal à rédiger cette fin.

Voilà maintenant bientôt un an qu’Harry et Ron ont intégré les rangs des Aurors et de la Brigade de Police Magique (respectivement). Il en va de même pour Draco. Cela ne semble d’ailleurs guère plaire à Ron qui ne cesse de douter de son « collègue », bien qu’il ne le voie que rarement, voire jamais, et ça lui convient très bien. Il faut dire que voir Draco à la Brigade de Police Magique (qui sera abrégé BPM pour des raisons évidentes) à choqué tout le monde. Ancien Mangemort, bien qu’ayant des circonstances atténuantes et ayant changé de camp à la fin de la guerre (ayant d’ailleurs laissé quelques sueurs froides à sa mère et déclenché une petite crise de nerfs de son père), l’accord du ministère a été un réel parcours du combattant, mais ses talents innés ont fortement joué en sa faveur. Une raison pour ce choix ? Question que tout le monde se pose et à laquelle Draco a une réponse : essayer de se racheter une conduite et mettre au profit de la bonne cause ses talents. Lui qui n’a jamais eu le choix, qui a été entraîné dans l’engrenage des mages noirs par son père, enfin il pouvait faire quelque chose qu’il aurait choisi. Et il voulait se sentir utile, servir à quelque chose, choisir une voie qu’il aurait peut-être choisi s’il avait pu. Après tout, il n’a jamais été un meurtrier, incapable de tuer même les personnes qu’il détestait… En fait, il est difficile de savoir ce qu’il aurait fait vraiment… Il a fait comme tout le monde finalement, ce qu’il a pu pour sauver ses proches et sa peau. Et finalement, quand il a eu le choix, il a fait le bon. Devenir quelqu’un de bien, de respectable et racheter l’honneur de sa famille. C’est un peu ça qu’il veut faire. Surtout que les potions ont toujours été une grande passion pour lui et l’application pratique est toujours mieux que la simple théorie, alors pourquoi pas, surtout qu’ils étaient en manque d’effectif à la Criminelle et que ce n’est quand même pas trop mal payé et moins barbant que le travail de son père au ministère.

Mais voilà donc qu’arrive la période très attendue, celle des affectations. Harry travaillera dans un groupe spécialisé dans la protection civile contre la Magie Noire, il va être affecté à la zone très fréquentée qu’est le Chemin de Traverse et va certainement passer sa vie dans l’allée des Embrumes et à Gringotts, il a donc pour but de contrôler l’usage de la magie dans cette zone et de débusquer les mages noirs. Ron, quant à lui, a désiré travailler à la Criminelle. Dans quelques jours, ils vont alors terminer leur service en collaboration et découvrir leurs nouveaux collègues, et surtout, leurs coéquipiers, étant donné que certains secteurs marchent en binômes ou en trinômes. Harry aura alors 2 coéquipiers afin de couvrir une zone plus large de son territoire d’affectation, Ron lui, aura un seul coéquipier avec qui il sera en charge d’une équipe composée d’un médicolégiste, un analyste potionniste/herbologiste et l’équivalent de nos informaticiens, qui sera chargé des recherches de suspects et de l’étude d’objets magiques. Eventuellement une personne de plus composera l’équipe pour assister. Le médicolégiste, autopsie les corps et s’inquiète des circonstances du décès. L’analyste étudie les preuves en réalisant des prélèvements et en les mettant en situation avec des potions et autres substances. Ron et son coéquipier, eux, seront sur le terrain, collecteront les indices et seront chargés de l’enquête en arrêtant les suspects et réalisant les interrogatoires.

 

Aujourd’hui, c’est vendredi, le dernier jour où Ron et Harry travaillent ensemble. Puisque oui, une coopération entre les Aurors et les Tireurs d’Elite avait été mise en place cette année pour former de manière plus polyvalente les nouveaux gradés. L’ambiance est détendue et tous les autres jeunes gradés sont regroupés pour faire un point sur l’année passée. L’étape la plus marquante de l’année aura été l’arrêt d’activistes protecteurs des mandragores qui manifestaient à Pré-aux-Lard lors d’une sortie des élèves de Poudlard, bloquant tous les étudiants qui auraient aimé, ou non d’ailleurs, rentrer au château pour reprendre les cours normalement au lieu d’être arrêtés une semaine à faire les cours avec les professeurs présents, au Trois Balais. Comme quoi, les mandragores sont réellement dangereuses. Au programme de la journée : tri de dossier et paperasses, et rien pour venir animer la journée. Pas d’extrémistes contre l’utilisation de Dragons, pas de délinquance, rien. Une journée bien tranquille pour une dernière. Quand sonne la fin de la journée et que tout le monde rentre chez soi, c’est dans son appartement des plus simple que Ron se retrouve seul. C’est bientôt le week-end, et Ron va le passer au Terrier chez ses parents. Un week-end comme les autres, avec Molly qui ne cesse de harceler son fils pour qu’il trouve une copine… Un week-end qui passe vite, et le dimanche soir il faut alors rentrer pour Ron. Le lendemain, c’est le grand jour. Fini d’être un bleu, enfin un poste fixe et affecté. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux ! C’est ce qu’il a toujours voulu après tout !

Mais il ne sait pas ce qui l’attend. Lundi matin arrive. Il se rend donc dans la section criminelle afin d’en connaître plus sur son travail et de découvrir l’équipe à laquelle il a été affecté. Il espère s’entendre avec celle-ci, c’est relativement important tout de même. Il est redirigé par la secrétaire et rencontre alors son supérieur. Le chef de la section, un homme assez grand, la moustache, une quarantaine d’année. Il ne sera pas sur le terrain, mais devra être averti de tout, c’est également lui qui remplira certains papiers et donnera les autorisations sur certaines interventions. C’est le directeur de la section, le rang juste au-dessus de celui de Ron. Ron qui n’est pas vraiment stressé d’avoir autant de responsabilités. Il est alors conduit dans une salle où l’attend le reste de l’équipe et il est accueilli par un jeune assistant.

« -Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur Weasley. Je me présente, je suis John, je vous accompagnerai sur le terrain et vous assisterai en cas de besoin. »

John est un jeune homme châtain très souriant. Il se tourne alors vers une jeune femme brune, d’apparence plus froide qui se présente également. 

« -Je me nomme June, enchantée, je suis dans la recherche et l’étude d’objet magique. Je m’occupe de tout ce qui est détection de la magie et recherche de suspects.

-Enchanté, Ronald Weasley, vous pouvez m’appeler Ron ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

June a finalement l’air très sympathique, juste un peu réservée, il ne faudrait peut-être pas lui marcher sur les pieds cela dit. Une autre jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, l’air excentrique, pleine de vie et souriante prend la parole.

« Camille ! Enchantée ! Je suis médicolégiste, je viens de France, n’hésite pas à reprendre mon anglais ! 

-Enchanté ! C’est incroyable t’as même pas d’accent !

-L’entraînement mon vieux ! Je pratique ! » répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil malicieux. Il n’y a pas à dire, elle est très amicale.

C’est alors que John repris la parole, voyant Ron scruter vaguement la salle, s’inquiétant qu’on ne lui ait pas présenté son coéquipier.

« -Votre coéquipier n’est pas arrivé, il travaille encore sur la dernière enquête, il vient également d’être muté, il travaille aux analyses, mais il désirait s’engager sur le terrain. Il arrivera cet après-midi. Installez-vous en attendant je vais vous montrer votre bureau. »

Ron suit alors John vers un bureau en face de celui de June que de nombreux équipements techniques recouvraient. Les bureaux sont simples, après tout, pas besoin de compliqué non plus. Il prit la matinée pour s’installer et faire connaissance avec l’équipe et les installations. L’intégration se fit très bien, il ne manque plus qu’à attendre son coéquipier. Il s’adresse donc au groupe lors du déjeuner.

« -Au fait, c’est donc mon coéquipier qui va s’occuper également de l’analyse des preuves c’est ça ? 

- Oué, et il est très bon à ce qu’il paraît, un spécialiste des potions avec des bases solides en herbo, il a eu un Optimal à ses ASPIC et a passé le concours haut la main. » répond June. « -Enfin sans vouloir me vanter, j’ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions à mes ASPIC et un Optimal en Sortilèges… » renchérit-elle avec un sourire amusé sans se prendre au sérieux.

« -En plus il est super cool comme mec ! En fait il était là la semaine dernière, mais il a dû revenir pour confirmer des analyses. Apparemment le nouveau n’est pas au point. » répondit Camille avec humour.

 

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l’après-midi allait commencer. Ron a quelques dossiers à remplir, alors que les autres était parti accueillir le nouvel arrivant. John rentre alors dans la pièce principale, décrochant Ron de ces papiers.

« -Ron ! Viens, ton coéquipier est arrivé ! On va te le présenter. 

 -J’arrive ! »

Ron lâche alors sa plume et son parchemin et suit John jusqu’à l’entrée, là où on fait le café. A peine la porte passée qu’un blanc s’installe alors entre Ron et son « coéquipier » qui se dévisagent longuement, alors que John, ne voyant rien venir, s’apprête à faire les présentations.

« -Ron, je te présente Draco, ton coéquip-

-Malfoy…. 

-Weasley… 

-Oh. Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

-Il n’est pas question que je fasse équipe avec lui !

-Ce n’est pas non plus un plaisir pour moi Weasley saches-le !

-La Brigade Magique ! C’est une blague c’est ça ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?

-La même chose que toi Weasley ! Mon travail je te signale !

-Ton travail ? Et c’est quoi ton travail ? Espion au service d’un mage peu scrupuleux qui t’utilise c’est ça ?

-Très drôle Weasley ! T’as toujours un aussi mauvais sens de l’humour ! »

Le reste de l’équipe reste un peu silencieuse et commence un peu à s’inquiéter… Si ces deux-là n’arrivent pas à s’entendre il va y avoir des conséquences qui pourraient être désastreuses et il n’est bien sûr pas question de changer les équipes. June prend alors la parole.

« -Bon ça va vous deux calmez-vous ! Vous êtes dans le même bateau alors vous vous calmez ! Je ne sais pas quels sont les problèmes, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts pour vous entendre, vous allez passer suffisamment de temps ensemble et il est HORS DE QUESTION que je supporte vos jérémiades alors on va commencer par se serrer la main. 

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je ne serrerai pas la main de cette belette !

-Serrez-vous la main ! »

June, avec son air qui ne paye pas de mine, est assez flippante quand elle est en colère, et voyant la jeune femme non disposée à négocier, c’est à contrecœur et avec dédain que les deux hommes échangent une poignée de main qui est également un bras de fer où leurs regards s’affrontent et un jeu de à qui serrera le plus fort…

« -Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer alors ! » June a retrouvé son calme et son sourire, elle a gagné la bataille et compte bien remporter la guerre, ils finiraient par s’entendre, foi de June !


	3. Chapitre 2

La journée se termine à la section des affaires criminelles. Dure journée. Chacun rentre alors chez soi.

« -Weasley… Moi voilà à faire équipe avec Weasley ! »

Draco grommèle tout seul chez lui, l’air fortement contrarié. Il a un peu de mal à se remettre de sa journée, il a passé la matinée à essayer de ravoir un indice et à le réutiliser en le mettant en présence d’une substance acide pour voir sa réaction pour les besoins de l’enquête, un truc relativement complexe qui lui a donné mal au crâne. Il s’était attendu à tout en retournant dans sa nouvelle section. Une fille, un Gryffondor, un abruti, un étranger, un vieux, un nouveau, mais PAS à Weasley. Ou plutôt il avait espéré que sur toutes les personnes mutées il serait tombé sur n’importe laquelle mais pas lui. Enfin n’importe laquelle… pas Potter non plus. Il faut dire qu’il ne pensait pas du tout voir Wealsey à la crim’ aussi. Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ? Il n’est pas avec Potter en train de faire le chien de garde ? De toute évidence il allait bien falloir qu’ils se supportent, et ce, au moins jusqu’aux prochaines mutations. Pire encore, il fallait qu’ils arrivent à se faire confiance. Ils allaient se confier mutuellement leurs vies certainement plus d’une fois… Ce n’était guère rassurant sachant que Ron l’aurait bien laissé carboniser dans la Salle sur Demande… Cela dit… Ce n’est pas comme si Draco ne se doutait pas que Ron n’en pensait pas moins de lui… Ils n’ont jamais été très proches ailleurs que dans la haine. Depuis le premier jour. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien, une histoire de famille, et c’est Draco qui avait commencé la guerre. Sans compter que Ron n’a jamais fait confiance aux Serpentards, pas l’esprit très ouvert la belette, et que de toute façon Draco n’est guère mieux dans son genre, bien qu’il se soit grandement amélioré après la guerre, voyant à quoi ces querelles stupides pouvaient mener. Draco se lève alors et commence à aller préparer le dîner.

 

* * *

 

 

Enfin rentré. Ron est d’une humeur massacrante et complètement sur les nerfs.

« -C’est pas possible c’est une blague ! C’est quoi l’embrouille, qu’est-ce qu’il va encore faire cet espèce de traître là ?! Comme si j’allais lui faire confiance après tout ce qu’il a fait ! J’en ai marre ! Je vais me faire tuer c’est pas possible autrement ! Je le déteste ! »

Il n’a pas l’air spécialement rassuré de faire équipe avec Malfoy et compte bien en parler à Harry. Il commence alors à écrire une lettre à son attention et l’envoie aussitôt avec Eroll, en espérant qu’il ne se perde pas. Celle-ci dit :

« Harry,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m’arrive. Ca ne fait pas un jour qu’on est affectés et déjà c’est une véritable catastrophe. La majorité de mon équipe est sympa, mais il y a une ombre au tableau. Je suis avec Malfoy. Mon coéquipier c’est Draco Malfoy ! C’est un cauchemar, dis-moi que je vais me réveiller ! Comment tu veux que ça marche !? Comment tu veux que je fasse équipe avec lui ? Je le déteste et après ce qui s’est passé j’arriverai jamais à lui faire confiance ! Comment je vais faire, Harry aide-moi je sais plus quoi faire….

J’espère que pour toi ça se passe mieux quand même… Salut !

~Ron »

Après avoir transmis la lettre, Ron part faire à manger, il est un peu fatigué et doit retourner travailler demain.

 

**Le Lendemain.**

Réveil difficile pour Ron, il a eu du mal à dormir. Il n’est pas matinal et rien que l’idée de voir Malfoy ne lui plaît guère. Il se lève et va se préparer, une bonne douche, on s’habille et on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Parce que pour Ron, c’est important de bien manger et rien, même pas Malfoy, ne pourrait lui couper l’appétit, surtout de bon matin. Il engloutit ses tartines et son café avant de partir travailler. Il n’arrive pas en premier, Draco était déjà installé à remplir des dossiers, il s’arrête en voyant Ron arriver de son pas lourd.

« -Weasley… Je te pensais moins matinal.

-Tu pensais mal Malfoy. Occupes-toi de ton travail et ignore-moi tu veux ?

-Pour ta gouverne Weasley, je suis ici depuis déjà 1h et que je t’attendais.

-Tu m’attendais ?

-On a un dossier qui vient d’arriver. On attend Camille et John et on part sur le terrain, une équipe quadrille la zone.

-Oh… » Ron saisit le dossier tendu par Draco et part s’installer à son bureau pour l’étudier calmement.

June et Camille arrivent quelques instants plus tard.

« -Tiens Ron ! Draco ! Vous êtes bien calmes.

-Salut les filles. Ça va ?

-Oué ça va et toi ?!

-Ca peut aller. » Draco a un ton froid et dévisage Ron quelques instants, Ron qui s’apprête à répondre aux filles.

« -Hello ! John est dans le coin ? On a une affaire.

-Pas encore, il s’agit de quoi ?

-Un meurtre sûrement, un sorcier a été retrouvé le crâne ouvert près d’une poubelle.

-Ok ! Bah on va partir devant alors, June tu nous l’envoies ?

-Pas de soucis ! Je prépare les labos.

-Bon bah c’est parti. » Ron se lève et soupire quelque peu quand il se rappelle qu’il doit y aller avec le fils Malfoy.

Ils partent alors sur les lieux de l’incident, déjà délimité par l’équipe sur place, des collègues à Harry sûrement. Camille est la première à accéder au corps.

« -Je ne saurais pas encore dire exactement, mais à mon avis, c’est certainement pas naturel ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa blessure qui l’ait tué, vous pouvez m’amener le corps, on verra mieux ça au labo ! » Une équipe commença alors à emballer le corps de la victime.

« -Je vais chercher des indices… avec « Weasley »…. »

Ça n’enchante ni Ron ni Draco de travailler ensemble, mais quand il le faut il le faut. Ron grommèle alors qu’ils commencent à faire des recherches sur le terrain.

« -Faudra embarquer les poubelles aussi.

-Je vais voir si je peux faire des prélèvements sur la structure métallique.

-Tu vas faire les poubelles quoi…

-Tu as beaucoup d’humour Weasley. Et ne t’en fais pas, je te laisserai trier tes ordures, ça devrait être dans tes cordes, t’as l’habitude après tout.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas un déchet.

-Je préfère être un déchet que le jouet de Potter. Viens plutôt par là, j’ai trouvé quelque chose viens voir ! »

Une petite boule sphérique en verre jonche le sol et semble contenir une drôle de brume colorée rappelant presque un Rapeltout.

« -C’est quoi ça ?

-J’en sais rien, mais June va le découvrir. »

Draco sort alors un sachet plastique et des gants de son sac et ramasse l’objet.

« -Pourquoi utiliser des gants ? Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette Malfoy ?

-T’as vraiment fait des études ? Je te signale que pour étudier un objet magique il faut éviter d’utiliser la magie dessus pour ne pas en altérer les propriétés…

-… » Ron ne dit rien et sur ce ils retournent vers le groupe, John étant arrivé pour les aider, il eut droit à un résumé de la situation.

L’équipe finit par rentrer, après avoir inspecté la zone qui restera inaccessible jusqu’à la fin de l’enquête. Les rôles sont alors distribués, Ron commence un rapport pendant que Draco essaye de faire un prélèvement sur la structure métallique de la poubelle, que John fouille les ordures en attendant que Ron ne vienne le seconder dans cette tâche et que June étudie la sphère. Quant à Camille elle est toujours surle corps. Finalement, Ron et Draco ne se sont pas hurlé dessus et ont eu des rapports relativement cordiaux aujourd’hui, comparé à d’habitude du moins.

La fin de journée approche et l’enquête va être reportée au lendemain pour ce qui peut l’être, le reste ayant été traité. Chacun rentre donc chez lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Enfin rentré. Ron n’en peut plus, cette journée à été éprouvante. Pas facile de retenir sa haine envers quelqu’un avec qui on est sensé avoir des rapports cordiaux voire amicaux, alors qu’on le déteste. Il s’effondre alors sur son canapé et soupire longuement en collant ses mains à son visage.

« -Je sens que l’année va être très très longue… Et très éprouvante… En espérant que j’en vois la fin… »

Non Ron n’a aucune confiance en Draco… C’est son coéquipier, les premier à être envoyés sur le terrain, ils sont sensés travailler ensemble, toujours être ensemble… Un calvaire… C’est sûr, ils vont s’entretuer avant la fin de la semaine…

 

* * *

 

 

Quelle journée… Draco est également rentré chez lui est soupire profondément. Il a pris sur lui toute la journée pour ne pas égorger Weasley. Quel incapable, ce n’est absolument pas envisageable de lui laisser approcher la moindre preuve, ça va compromettre toute l’enquête. Toutes LES enquêtes. C’est une catastrophe. De tous les Membres de la BPM il faut qu’il tombe sur cet incapable ! Même travailler avec Potter serait plus agréable. Difficile certes, mais rien de comparable avec Weasmoche 6ème du nom. Dans quoi il était tombé encore ? Quelle idée aussi. Faire des études pour travailler dans la Criminelle, quelle bonne idée… C’est un fiasco oui… non seulement il finira par perdre toute crédibilité auprès de ses collègue s’il s’amuse à pourrir Weasley, mais surtout il va falloir qu’il voit un psy et il va certainement finir sous antidépresseurs pour ne pas l’assassiner lors d’un accident. Il n’y a rien à faire, à la fin de la semaine il y en aura un à Azkaban et l’autre qui mangera des pissenlits par la racine. Difficile de voir les choses autrement. Mais la nuit porte conseil, il faut qu’il se calme. Il part donc préparer le dîner avant d’aller prendre une douche bien chaude et d’aller se coucher. Il a besoin de sommeil là… Il faut être en forme demain. Pensée du jour : songer à faire une cure de chocolat. Il paraît que c’est bon pour le moral et ce n’est pas une substance illégale. En plus ça peut servir en cas d’incident avec des Détraqueurs, bien que ce soit de plus en plus rare, il reste quelques récidivistes.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et c’est reparti. Encore une journée. Encore une satanée journée en compagnie du pire mec de l’univers. Ron se lève sans aucune conviction. Lui qui voulait ce job depuis le début de ses études, il est en train de se dire que Draco gâchait vraiment tout. Il lui en veut, mais pourtant il sait qu’il n’y a pas de raison. Enfin, si. Mais ce n’est pas directement de sa faute s’ils sont ensemble. Toujours est-il que ça énerve Ron au plus haut point. Il part se préparer et prend un petit-déjeuner copieux, comme toujours. Puis enfile sa veste de Brigadier avant de sortir par la porte, faute d’être équipé d’une cheminée.

 

* * *

 

 

Ce matin, les rayons du soleil aveuglent rapidement le regard fermé de Draco qui avait laissé ses volets ouverts. Il se réveille alors en pestant contre le seul responsable de son état d’énervement avancé : Weasley. Pourquoi ? Parce que s’il n’était pas avec Weasley il aurait certainement pris le temps de fermer ses volets et tirer ses rideaux. C’est donc sur cette note remplie de haine qu’il sort de son lit pour se préparer avec soin, avant d’aller prendre un simple café et passer par la cheminée.

Il arrive donc le premier à son bureau, comme la veille et en premier travail part se faire un café, avant de s’installer à son bureau pour éplucher les dossiers de l’enquête de la veille. Faute de Ron, il fallait bien que quelqu’un se tienne informé d’éventuelles nouveautés en cas d’urgence. En parlant de Ron, celui-ci ne tarde pas à montrer le bout de son nez, avec toujours cet air nonchalant sur le visage à l’égard de Draco.

« -Malfoy… T’as pas une poubelle à autopsier ?

-Figures-toi Weasley, qu’en raison de ton absence à l’heure actuelle, je fais ton travail et me tiens informé de l’enquête. Les criminels n’attendent pas que tu sois levé.

-Je te signale que je suis loin d’être en retard, mais effectivement, je ne me lève pas à 4h du matin et préfère avoir une nuit complète de sommeil pour être opérationnel.

-Dans ce cas prends une semaine de repos. Pour être un minimum « opérationnel » comme tu dis ! »

Sur ces paroles dédaigneuses, Draco dépose négligemment le dossier sur le bureau de Ron et se dirige vers son labo.

« -On a identifié la victime, essaye d’être efficace pour une fois. Tu retrouves ses proches et on va les chercher. C’est dans tes cordes ? Ou tu veux que je t’apprenne à te servir d’un annuaire ? 

-Quel humour Malfoy ! Ça en tout cas ça n’a pas changé depuis Poudlard, t’es toujours aussi sarcastique !

-Et toi toujours aussi désespérant, mais je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. »

La porte de la salle s’ouvre et June rentre accompagnée une fois de plus de Camille, elles sont saluées par les deux hommes.

« -Salut les garçons ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de vous chamailler ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous parler normalement ?

-Mais on a une conversation on ne peut plus normale !

-C’est la seule solution que j’ai trouvée pour que Weasley comprenne quelque chose. »

June et Camille soupirent toutes les deux alors que Draco se dirige vers son laboratoire. C’est au tour de Camille de prendre la parole.

« Bon… Ron… Explique-nous s’il te plaît. C’est quoi l’histoire entre vous ?

-C’est quoi ? Ton ex un truc comme ça ?

-Qu-QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas je serais jamais sorti avec un type pareil ! Non c’est… On s’est toujours détestés ! Ça fait des années que c’est comme ça ! Enfin… C’est Malfoy ! Ce mec… je… Je sais même pas pourquoi il à rejoins la Brigade c’est complètement contre-nature chez lui ! 

-Vous vous détestez… comme ça tu veux dire ?

-Oué, enfin… déjà nos parents se détestent, quand on est arrivés à Poudlard la première chose qu’il a faite c’est me prendre de haut, en plus il était à Serpentard, comme moi j’étais à Gryffondor ça a peut-être pas aidé… Et puis… après… » Ron marque une pause. « Après il y a eu la guerre et ça n’a rien arrangé à l’affaire… Vous n’avez pas lu la presse ? 

-Si… Mais on ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça à vrai dire. Il est sympa moi je trouve. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant mais… Vous devriez essayer de faire des efforts… Peut-être qu’il a changé ?

-Changé ? On parle de Malfoy là ! »

Draco de son côté écoutait la conversation de loin, son labo n’étant pas spécialement insonorisé. Il continuait ses prélèvements, bien décidé à montrer à Weasley qu’il était bien meilleur que lui, Draco prenait son job très à cœur. Et ce n’est certainement pas Weasley qui allait lui faire perdre quoi que ce soit, que ce soit son job, sa motivation ou la face, il n’y avait rien à faire, si un des deux devait craquer ce serait Weasley. C’est alors que de loin, on entend la voix de Malfoy.

« -Au lieu de te plaindre Weasley, sers-toi de cet annuaire ! »

Ces propos sur ce ton si détaché étonnent tout le monde, sauf Ron. Être si peu touché par les critiques que quelqu’un nous porte est assez rare, mais pourquoi s’inquiéter des dires de quelqu’un pour lequel on a un intérêt des plus limités, voire pas de respect. Pourtant d’une certaine manière, ils se respectent mutuellement. Il faut dire que Draco est quelqu’un de brillant qui a su faire le bon choix, même au dernier moment, le risque était encore grand, d’autant qu’Harry était alors laissé pour mort, c’était presque du suicide. Quant à Ron, il a toujours été courageux et a une certaine forme de talent, Draco a toujours été étonné que quelqu’un d’aussi pataud et lourdaud que Ron soit aussi doué aux échecs, alors que lui-même ne devait pas avoir l’esprit fait pour ça. En attendant il a toujours été bien meilleur en Potions où Ron est vraiment mauvais.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Draco avait enfin réussi à faire un prélèvement intéressant, Ron rentre brutalement dans le labo. Faisant sursauter Draco qui est alors au bord de la crise de nerfs mais tente de garder son calme.

« -Quoi Weasley ?! Tu ne vois pas que je travaille !?

-Malfoy c’est urgent ! J’ai passé en revue un nombre incroyable de sorciers, que ce soit les noms de famille ou les lieux de résidence et j’en passe, il n’y a rien qui coïncide avec la victime !

-Et tu veux que j’y fasse quoi ? C’est ton job ça, si t’es pas capable de le faire je peux plus rien pour toi !

-Attends j’ai pas fini ! J’ai un nom !

-On y vient… Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Le type est à Azkaban ! Ça va être toute une histoire pour l’interroger, on va mettre des mois pour ça !

-Ok, laisse-moi faire, j’ai des contacts.

-Super… tu vas demander à un Détraqueur de nous le faire sortir peut-être ?

-Quel humour Weasley ! Non, figure-toi que j’ai un ancien collègue qui travaille là-bas. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pose le dossier sur mon bureau, j’irai l’étudier plus tard, là j’ai un prélèvement à analyser !

-T’as prélevé quoi ?

-J’en sais rien puisque je ne l’ai PAS analysé encore, parce que tu vois, il se trouve qu’une belette est venue me perturber pendant mon travail ! Alors t’es mignon et tu sors de là, demande plutôt à June de contacter Stanley York de ma part, qu’on ait un entretien avec ce fameux… comment tu m’as dit ?

-Leon Beckert. »

D’un geste de la main relativement négligeant, Draco fait sortir Ron qui part alors voir June et son matériel étrange.

« -June, tu peux contacter un certain Stanley York qui travaille à Azkaban. De la part de Malfoy, il paraît qu’il peut nous arranger pour Leon. T’en es où avec la sphère ?

-Ça avance ! Je peux te dire que le verre en lui-même n’a rien de magique, seule la substance à l’intérieur semble l’être, je pense qu’il va falloir l’envoyer en analyse à Draco si je ne trouve pas de quoi il s’agit d’ici ce soir. Et John ? Il a quelque chose pour moi on m’a dit ? Le rôle d’éboueur lui va bien !

-Oué, il va t’apporter ça ! Ça ressemble à un artefact comme ceux qu’on doit pouvoir trouver chez Barjow et Burk. Tu nous confirmeras ça ?

-Pas de soucis ! Je crois que Cam’ à un truc pour toi aussi.

-Ok, j’y vais ! Merci ! »

Ron se dirige alors vers la salle d’autopsie, croisant John tenant dans les mains un sac plastique contenant un os étrange. Il entre dans la salle d’autopsie et est immédiatement arrêté par l’odeur.

« -Tiens Ron tu tombes bien !

-Comment tu fais pour travailler ici ?

-Notre victime est morte empoisonnée et le coup à la tête n’y est pour rien ! Regarde, au niveau du bassin juste là on remarque une légère marque de piqûre, certainement une aiguille ou une arête de poisson, enfin, un truc très fin, et vu ce que nous a dégoté John, je parierais sur un fragilement d’os imprégné. Actuellement j’essaye de découvrir l’origine et la nature du poison, si j’arrive à faire un prélèvement je pourrais aller l’analyser dans le labo de Draco, j’ai un diplôme en herbologie.

-Ok, super ! Je vais essayer de voir où on peut trouver du poison dans le commerce, on essayera d’établir un lien comme ça.

-Oué, mais à ta place j’attendrais un peu, je crois qu’on t’attend… » Camille indique alors la porte où se tient alors Draco qui s’apprête à entrer.

« -Weasley, tu me feras un rapport en route, on part chez Barjow et Burk, June est venue me voir dès qu’elle a eu les ossements en main, et dépêche-toi on n’a pas toute la journée ! »

Ron n’a alors pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Draco est déjà reparti en le pressant, Camille leur faisant signe. Sur le chemin, au lieu de s’envoyer des piques, Ron fait son rapport à Draco sur l’avancement de l’enquête. C’est arrivés devant l’entrée de l’échoppe que les querelles reprennent.

« -Tu dois bien connaître l’endroit Malfoy.

-Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Ne fais pas ton innocent, je sais très bien que tu étais un de leurs clients !

-Etait est le mot ! Au moins j’ai des contacts ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco pousse la porte et s’engouffre dans la boutique, Ron sur ces talons. Tout était toujours aussi glauque ici et une silhouette, pas complètement étrangère pour tout le monde, s’approche alors des deux Brigadiers.

« -Monsieur Malfoy ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Membre de la BPM section Criminelle, Monsieur Burk on a quelques questions à vous poser. »

Cette annonce jeta un froid, mais Draco reste alors calme et professionnel. Burk repris la parole.

« -Je vous assure que je n’ai tué personne ! Je-

-On n’est pas là pour ça. Récemment vous avez vendu des fragments d’os humain ?

-Oui, il y a 3 jours je dirais, à un type bizarre, genre grand, très pâle aux cheveux noirs. Il avait un bouc aussi. »

Il y a un moment de blanc et Draco et Ron se dévisagent alors. C’est la description de la victime.

« -Vous seriez le reconnaître ? » demande Ron en sortant une photo.

« C’est cet homme ! Enfin… c’était à ce que je vois… 

-Il va falloir que vous nous suiviez pour que nous puissions prendre votre déposition. Et si quoi que ce soit vous revient n’hésitez pas. »

Ils repartirent finalement avec le gérant de la boutique qui préfère ne pas faire d’histoire. Une fois rentrés Ron prend sa déposition alors que Draco retourne à son analyse. Il allait être l’heure du déjeuner, et les filles avaient bien l’intention de faire en sorte qu’ils mangent tous ensemble, même s’il fallait traîner Draco hors de son laboratoire. Parce que oui, Draco aurait bien prétexté qu’il avait du travail pour éviter de devoir supporter Weasley durant un repas complet.


	5. Chapitre 4

C’est l’heure du déjeuner et toute l’équipe déjeune ensemble pour l’occasion. Bien que Draco ait été difficile à convaincre, ils ont finalement opté pour un restaurant plutôt côté, Draco leur ayant affirmé connaître le gérant. Ron, lui, n’est pas non plus emballé à l’idée de manger avec son « collègue » détesté. Les filles quant à elles sont ravies de manger avec leurs collègues, d’autant que c’est une occasion en or pour faire fondre la glace entre les 2 enquêteurs. En tout cas c’est ce qu’elles pensent, mais il va sûrement falloir plus d’un chaleureux repas pour faire fondre cette épaisse couche congelée, vieille de plusieurs années déjà, si on ne compte pas les années les précédant avec la guerre familiale de leurs pères. Ce qui complique d’autant plus les choses par ailleurs.

C’est donc après quelques minutes que finalement, à la surprise de tous, c’est le gérant lui-même, et chef du restaurant qui vient les accueillir. Draco se lève pour serrer la main du chef étoilé, alors que Ron tire une tête autant ahuri qu’étonné…

« -Grégory, comme vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Draco. Ce sont tes collè-

-G-Goyle?!

-Weasley ?

-Oui malheureusement Weasley est mon « collègue »…. » Sur ces parolesGrégory tapote l’épaule de son ami désolé.

« -Vous vous connaissez ?

-Je vous présente Grégory Goyle, un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Enchanté mes demoiselles.

-Comment… que…

-Arrête un peu Weasley on dirait une carpe…

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître Weasley, oui je suis gérant et chef cuisinier de ce restaurant. »

Ron reste alors quelques instants interdit sur sa chaise. Grégory Goyle, un abruti de Serpentard complètement débile, étant un des plus grands chefs cuisinier du monde sorcier de Londres… Et il n’était même pas au courant… Et pire encore, il avait maigri… Il aurait presque été beau gosse si Ron avait eu un quelconque intérêt pour les hommes et si ça n’était pas Goyle. Grégory dévisage Ron quelques instants.

« -Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Le plat du jour ? »

Tous acquiescent, sauf Ron encore en train de planer après le choc mental qu’il venait de subir. Goyle repart donc en cuisine après avoir salué son ami et ses jolies collègues. C’est Camille qui brise le silence.

« -C’est la classe de connaître le chef d’un de meilleurs restaurants du coin !

-Goyle est chef cuisinier….

-Oui bon ça va Weasley tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat !

-Excuses-moi d’être profondément choqué par cette découverte ! Rien ne le prédestinait à ça !

-Dis plutôt qu’en réalité tu ne le connais même pas, pas plus que moi en réalité. »

Deuxième révélation du jour pour Ron qui reste pensif quelques minutes. C’est vrai… Il ne les connaissait pas. Finalement il ne savait presque rien de Malfoy. Bien que sa passion pour les potions se voyait en cours, ce n’était un secret et une surprise pour personne. Mis à part ça et son dédain pour les Moldus, sa fierté démesurée et sa haine envers lui… non il ne savait rien de lui.

« -Je peux en dire autant de toi Malfoy.

-Je n’en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Même si je ne prétends pas te connaître, par ailleurs, je n’en ai nullement envie. J’en connais bien assez. »

Draco connaissait peu Ron également, mais plus que Ron n’en connaissait sur lui. Il savait qu’il était arachnophobe, qu’il a toujours eu diverses copines, mais qu’il a toujours préféré Granger, qu’il était également et étrangement quelqu’un de très courageux qui a toujours eu un grand sens de la famille et de l’amitié, en vu des évènements passés. Il sait également qu’il a toujours été fan de Potter, à un point qu’il n’a jamais su se mettre en avant, toujours à projeter l’élu sur un piédestal en se laissant rabaisser et marcher sur les pieds, un peu trop fidèle peut-être… Cela avait d’ailleurs tendance à énerver Draco. Quelqu’un avec aussi peu de fierté personnelle c’est assez désolant. Mais si Weasley aimait passer pour un abruti… Il savait aussi qu’il avait un gros appétit. Ce qui était difficile à manquer il faut dire… En fait, ce que Draco déteste vraiment chez Ron, c’est vraiment son don à toujours se laisser recaler au second plan. Sans compter sa maladresse et sa niaiserie apparentes qui énerventDraco au plus haut point, ne sachant si c’est un rôle ou s’il est réellement aussi stupide. Un peu d’honneur pour ton sang Weasley  merde !

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Ron ne décroche pas un mot alors que Draco discute tranquillement avec le reste de l’équipe, ignorant soigneusement Ron encore sous le choc d’avoir vu Goyle cuisinier, peut-être pas vraiment rassuré par ce qui lui était servi, et également dans le déni complet, puisqu’il trouve le repas fort bon, mais qu’il a encore suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas l’avouer. Finalement, c’est une réplique de Draco qui le sort de sa rêverie.

« -Je n’ai pas fini l’analyse mais j’ai bien une petite idée sur la nature du prélèvement que j’ai réalisé.

-Tu penses que c’est quoi ?

-Tiens, Weasley est de retour parmi nous !

-…

-Du Polynectar… ce qui pose un sérieux souci pour l’enquête…

-Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit plus tôt !?

-Je n’en suis pas encore sûr Weasley, je le saurai dans environ 2h, le temps que l’analyse soit terminée, c’est relativement long, mais pour 2h il est préférable d’attendre.

-Cela dit, ça pourrait expliquer que notre victime ait acheté elle-même l’arme du crime.

-Ca, je ne pourrai le confirmer que quand j’aurais étudié les composantes de ce potentiel Polynectar.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Demain au plus tôt.

-DEMAIN ?

-Ecoute Weasley, si tu penses être plus rapide je te laisse faire mon travail !

-Ok ok, ça va ! Tu peux vraiment pas faire mieux ? » Draco hoche négativement la tête.

« -Bon… on fait quoi alors ?

-Je suis sur une piste avec la sphère. Je pense envoyer un échantillon à Draco en complément, mais on devrait avoir des résultats sur son utilité dans la journée. Et sinon demain matin à 8h vous avez rendez-vous à Azkaban si tout va bien, on va recevoir la convocation dans l’après-midi.

-Super June nickel ! »

Le repas se termine donc de manière un peu moins tendue, et le groupe retourne aux locaux, où John les attend, ayant été retenu par le patron qui avait des dossiers à lui soumettre il semblerait.Draco repart alors directement dans son labo pour finir ses analyses et chacun vaque à ses occupations, laissant Ron avec ses dossiers, à croire qu’il était le seul à avoir une tâche chiante. John arrive donc vers lui pour discuter et l’aider à remplir les dossiers. Les deux hommes travaillent donc ensemble alors que le reste de l’équipe termine ce qu’il a à faire. Au bout de 2h, comme prévu, c’est Draco qui sort de son laboratoire et dépose, ou plutôt jette, un dossier sur le bureau de Ron.

« -Polynectar. Non je n’ai pas d’autre information pour l’instant. »

Avant même que Ron n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco était reparti, laissant Ron avec un dossier à consulter. Il soupire et ronchonne alors tout seul en commençant à ouvrir le fameux dossier.

« -Il est toujours comme ça ? Il m’avait semblé sympathique la première fois que je l’ai vu.

-Non là il fait des efforts… Mais c’est sûrement parce que c’est moi de toute façon, à ce qu’il paraît, mais à mon avis c’est sa nature… »

John hausse les épaules, l’air pas spécialement convaincu.

« -Tu as un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet non ?

-Et comment ?! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir des pensées positives à son sujet. Pas plus qu’avec quelqu’un qui aurait essayé de me tuer !

-C’est vraiment ça qu’on doit appeler la haine j’imagine…

-Ca pour de la haine, c’est de la haine… »

La conversation prend alors fin, laissant chacun à ses occupations. C’est finalement June qui coupe le silence.

« -Ron, j’ai du nouveau, je mettraiDraco au courant en lui apportant l’échantillon, mais je sais à quoi sert notre sphère !

-Je t’écoute June !

-La fumée à l’intérieur est un extrait de poudre de corne de licorne et de sang de licorne !

-Ca sert à… ?

-Jouvence. Le sang de licorne a des propriétés très intéressantes sur la durée de vie. Draco confirmera sûrement, mais je pense que cela doit être la pièce maîtresse d’un élixir de jeunesse.

-On aurait donc notre mobile !

-C’est fort probable en effet. Je vais apporter ça à Draco !

-Bouge pas June je lui apporte, t’as du boulot !

-Merci John ! »

John prend alors le prélèvement avec lui et se dirige dans le laboratoire de l’ancien Serpentard, toujours occupé avec son Polycnectar, pendant que June retourne à son bureau pour essayer d’en apprendre plus sur la victime. Contre toute attente de Ron, qui sursaute à son arrivée, c’est Draco qui revient le déranger.

« -Weasley !

-Quoi ?

-Le Polynectar.

-Oui ?

-Il a servi à prendre l’apparence de la victime.

-Je croyais que tu n’aurais pas fini avant demain.

-La préparation n’était pas complètement homogène, tu coup j’ai trouvé assez rapidement finalement.

-On a donc le mobile, l’arme du crime, mais pas de quoi identifier l’assassin c’est ça ?

-Il semblerait que pour l’instant il nous manque une carte. Je suis passé voir Camille, elle n’a rien de plus, même si il semble y avoir de drôle de contusions au niveau de la nuque, on n’a rien d’autre. Je vais faire mon rapport, t’as des dossiers pour moi ?

-Pas encore, je termine là. »

Draco acquiesce et part s’installer à son bureau pour faire son rapport avec la fin de la journée qui approche à grands pas. Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard que tout le monde termine ses dossiers. Ron se lève et va déposer le dossier de l’enquête sur le bureau de Draco.

« -Tu tombes bien Weasley j’en ai un pour toi également. »

Draco tend la liasse de papiers à Ron et récupère celle sur son bureau pour la lire.

« -Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, on a un interrogatoire à Azkaban demain.

-T’inquièterais-tu pour moi Weasley ? » Répond Draco sans décrocher de sa lecture.

« -Absolument pas ! Je m’inquiète plutôt du bon déroulement de l’enquête et pour ça je ne veux pas être accompagné par un zombi.

-T’inquiètes pas Weasley. »

Il congédie Ron d’un geste de la main. Ron commence donc à partir avec le dossier de Draco pour l’étudier chez lui et soupire en roulant des yeux. Draco lui reste étudier le dossier sur place avant de rentrer.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron rentre chez lui après une éprouvante journée. Finalement il avait réussi à supporter Draco, il faut dire qu’ils n’ont pas vraiment le choix pour le coup. La journée aura été longue et le pire est sans doute la découverte de la carrière de Grégory Goyle, ancien Serpentard. Il s’étend sur son canapé et une phrase lui revient à l’esprit. « Dis plutôt qu’en réalité tu ne le connais même pas, pas plus que moi en réalité. » Il devait l’admettre, Draco avait parfaitement raison, et finalement ça commençait vraiment à l’énerver. Pourquoi ? Parce que ne pas connaître ses adversaires ce n’est pas très stratégique, mais quand il est sensé s’agir de son équipier et qu’on le déteste sans même le connaître on perd un peu toute crédibilité. Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi Malfoy arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot quand il s’agit de le rabaisser. Il n’a pas vraiment l’avantage technique. En fait ce qui l’énerve, c’est qu’il a l’impression que non seulement tout le monde le connaît mieux que lui ne connaît Malfoy, quand en plus Malfoy ne le connaît peut-être pas si mal que ça. Pire encore, il doit être une des personnes qui connaît le moins Malfoy. Pourtant, Ron ne se l’avoue pas vraiment, ça l’énerve et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi et n’a pas vraiment envie d’y penser. Il va avoir une dure journée demain, avec visite d’Azkaban avec un ancien Mangemort, et, pire encore, il a faim. Et comme il a faim, il se dit qu’il serait bon d’aller faire à manger, histoire de pouvoir dormir un peu.

 

* * *

 

 

Enfin chez soi. Draco était rentré après avoir étudié le dossier de Ron, mais un truc le perturbait. Pourquoi June ne lui avait pas envoyé de prélèvement pour confirmer ? Dans tous les cas, la journée c’était plutôt bien passée, même si supporter Weasley était relativement compliqué, il fallait bien s’y faire. Il dépose ses affaires dans l’entrée de son appartement particulièrement bien rangé et va alors se faire un café. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’en boire beaucoup aujourd’hui avec tout le travail qu’il a eu. Il s’assoit alors sur une chaise et sirote son café en regardant le vide de son appartement trop vaste pour lui tout seul. Non pas qu’il n’y ait pas de fille qui ne soit intéressée, au contraire, mais il n’avait pas la moindre envie de sortir avec Ashley et encore moins avec Pansy qui était selon lui « super chiante » à toujours parler de tout et de rien et surtout d’elle, de son physique, de fringues, de mode, de maquillage et encore d’elle ou encore de lui, tout ça lui sortait par les yeux et rien que d’y penser ne lui plaisait guère. Alors qu’il feuillette un bouquin sur les potions afin de voir si quelque chose pourrait les aider dans leur enquête, il jette un œil à son horloge et décide finalement de laisser son travail de côté pour aller manger et se reposer. Ce n’est pas que retourner en visite à Azkaban lui fasse bien plaisir, sachant que la dernière personne qu’il y a vu était son cher père.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
